Smiling With Strangers
by darrensprincess
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are both successful actors but they can't stand each other. They bond through a project with sending letters to each other.
1. chapter 1

**This is my first try ever writing fanfiction and I don't have a beta so tell me what you think!**

 **Also English isn't my first language, so please be kind.**

 **I own nothing.**

"And Cut!", the director yelled, "That's a wrap guys, see you next week."

Kurt hurried out of the scene to get changed and then he could finally go home and sleep the whole weekend.

"Kurt! Wait!", he heard his manager Louise calling. He turned around and looked at the small woman approaching him "Louise I really want to go home."

"So you can stuff yourself up with ice cream and cry to hopelessly romantic movies?", she winked.

Damn. This woman knew him too well.

"So what do you want Louise?" "Well there's this new Tv-show coming up and they want you to be one of the male roles.", she smiled hesitantly.

"Louise..I know that look, what's the matter?" Kurt asked suspicious. "Um...your character would have this big romance thing going on...with Anderson..well I mean his char-" "Wait what?! There's no way I'm doing a rom-com with that son of a bitch Anderson. We hate each other, you know that."

Louise sighed "Just think about it okay? I'll send you the script. Oh and a signed you up for this" she handed Kurt a few papers. "You should try this, see ya on Monday!" She grinned and Kurt looked at her shaking his head, this woman is clearly something else.

He went to his trailer and looked at the papers Louise gave him.

SMILING WITH STRANGERS - meet new people with the old fashioned way of letters.

Kurt sighed, he's clearly too old for a pen pal.

He opened the letter someone wrote to him with a slightly messy handwriting.

》Hi there, since names and personal stuff aren't allowed here just a few things. I'm male and I live in the US. I've been using this way to connect with people for a while now and nothing ever really lasted that long. I know I can be bitchy sometimes but inside I'm just a big softie :)

I hope I'm hearing from you soon.

Sincerely, your stranger;) 《

Kurt smiled a little, this guy didn't actually sound that bad..but who knows..he put the letter on his table and searched for a piece of paper.

》Dear Stranger, I'm kinda new to this so let's see how this turns out. Actually I'm only doing this because my manager signed me up for this.. Anyways, I'm also male and from the US. Um..I dont really know what to write here so I'll just wish you a good day or something..

\-- Stranger 2? (Is that a thing?) 《

He looked at his letter again and put it on the side. He'll bring it to the post office tomorrow. It's worth to try right?


	2. chapter 2

**Again this is my first fanfic and English is not my first language and I own nothing**

A few days later Blaine sat at home the whole day drinking scotch. Since he found out that Kurt Hummel could be the love interest of his character, he actually thought about quiting. He hoped that someone else got the part because he really liked shooting that movie. "I don't understand why people want to see me and Hummel together. I hate that spoiled brat." Blaine thought.

Blaine looked through his mail and hoped to get new letters from strangers. He always liked the old fashioned way of writing letters instead of E-Mails better. He grinned as he saw a letter from someone he wrote. "This guy actually doesn't sound that bad. I'm sure he's straight and has a girlfriend." He thought. Despite being famous Blaine was lonely. Most of the time he drank away his sorrows or calls an escort service when he felt horny. Yeah being famous makes someone lonely as hell.

He read the letter again and decided to write him back.

》Hey stranger 2 ;)

So you're doing this for the first time huh? I'm glad to be your first then :)

What you have to know about me, I'm 24 years old and an actor. I really like to sing too and I like scotch; oh yeah I like it a whole lot. (I'm not an alcoholic by the way) Oh and I'm gay, hope you have no problem with it haha. My friends say I can get very cocky so I apologize...

I'm currently deciding what movie I should watch tonight, Twilight Saga or Harry Potter? Which one would you choose? I mean I only watch Twilight because of Robert Pattinson (DUH!) and Harry Potter because it's Harry Potter man. Yeah I guess I'm a nerd too..;) But I guess I'll just be watching Football or something... Do you like Football? Or Sports?

Am I writing too much? I tend to write those really long letters just rambling about my day...

Oh yeah by the way I'm short. Like not that short but my brother always makes jokes about my height...And I have a brother too...obviously...

I guess I'm ending this here...hope to hear from you soon:)

xx Stranger 1 ;) (it's a thing)《

Blaine looked at the letter again and decided to splash a little of his perfume on it. Couldn't hurt right?

Meanwhile Kurt was on the phone with Rachel. "Rach I can't do a Rom-Com with Anderson, you know that" "But Kurt this is such a big opportunity you could really break out! If you win your Oscar for this you'll remember me! But anyways I have to get ready for my show, bye love you" she said and hung up. Kurt sighed, knowing she was right. He looked at the script again and decided to text Louise.

"I'll do it. When can I start?"

Louise texted back immediately. "Really? I'll send you the shedule once I have it"

"Yeah it's a good opportunity I think"

Then Kurt made probably the biggest mistake in his life. He dialed Blaines number.

"Heeeey Hummel what do you want?" Blaine answered a little drunk

"Anderson are you drunk?" He rolled his eyes

"Noo just tipsy. So what do you want I need to run some lines"

"Um...I just wanted to let you know that we'll be working together soon"

"Exited or what?"

"Seriously Anderson I want to do this professionally, so no flirting or that stuff, I know you"

"You really think that I want to fuck you Hummel? I have better taste than that."

"Yeah whatever" Kurt sighed and hang up. He will never get along with him.

A few days later Kurt got the letter from his stranger and noticed immediatly the perfume on the paper. "Oh Armani, this guy is classy" he thought. He read it a few times and decided to write back.

》Hi stranger,

I really like your perfume. Armani right? :D

And wow you're an actor too..we have more things alike than I thought because I wanted to star on Broadway but NYADA rejected me (sigh). Anyways I really think we can become friends because until now I really like you:)

Oh and I would definitely choose Twilight because Taylor Lautner duh! (Oh yeah by the way I'm gay too) But really Robert Pattinson? Never in a million years.

But I mean Harry Potter is really great too but yeah Taylor Lautner over everything (oops :D)

I really like clothes, I mean you can never have too much clothes right? You have to be prepared for every situation. I even was an intern at Vogue. I spend way too much money for scarves and Alexander McQueen. His clothes are just breathtakingly perfect. Oh and I really like those shows like the Bachelor or Project Runway I'm always making fun of everyone then :D

Sooo have a nice day :)

xx Stranger 2 《

Kurt looked at his letter and decided to splash some of his perfume on too. 'Just that we're equal'

 **Please Reviews**


End file.
